Perfect Bride
by poppysmic59
Summary: Chad's mom wants her son to start a life on his own and looks for the perfect girl for him.


Here is a little one shot for my girl, GeorgieM. Go check out her stories because they're awesome.

I hope you'll all like it.

* * *

Perfect Bride

"I'll see you for your next appointment, Mrs. Cooper." The psychologist told Chad's mother when she exited the doctor's office. "you'll keep me updated on that plan of yours." The psychologist told her nicely and went back to her work.

She got back to the mansion her son bought for her. Chad of course still lived with his mom, but what she wanted more than ever now, was for her son to get married and start a family and a life on his own. Her sisters told her he was still young to get married but Mrs. Cooper knew it was more than time for him to find his bride. Chad was almost 25 years old after all, at that age she was already pregnant with him.

A few minutes later, the door bell rang and Mrs. Cooper squealed before opening the door. Chad's future bride was here. Since a few weeks before hand, Chad's mother started to put her plan in action and look for the perfect girl for her son, and this one was the one. "Hello, you must be Alison." She told the girl standing on her doorstep. "I'm Carol Cooper, Chad's mom, it's nice to meet you." She said to the young woman and shook hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cooper, but you can call me Sonny." She told Carol very politely. Why Sonny was on a dating website was a mystery to all her friends, she was kind, funny and beautiful, she could have any guy she wanted but it seemed like she only met jerks. Carol was happy to find her, she had been looking for weeks but all the girls she had met were fans of her son and were only looking for fame. Sonny was different, and she was the perfect match for her son.

"I hope you had a good flight from Wisconsin." Carol told Sonny and welcomed her in. "I can't wait for you to meet Chad, I'm sure you'll like him." She said with a sympathetic smile and ignored the little voice in her head telling her Chad should be the one looking for a girl. She led Sonny to the living room, and the two women got to talking while waiting for Chad.

"Mrs. Cooper, Why are you looking for someone for your son, why isn't he doing it himself ?" Sonny asked Chad's mother. She had thought a lot about it during her flight and found it weird.

"Well Sonny dear, my Chad isn't really into looking for the girl of his dreams, he goes for the ones he knows will never reject him even if she is nothing like the girl of his dream." She explained. "I know it might seem weird to you, but I only want his happiness and for him to start a life on his own." Sonny nodded in understanding. Mrs. Cooper had been a widow for the last eight years and Chad felt like it was his duty to take care of his mother now that his dad wasn't there to do so.

For Chad, everything seemed normal when he pulled up in the driveway, but he was surprised to find his mother and a young woman conversing around a cup of coffee in the living room. "Hi mom." He said and kissed his mom on the cheek, then he turned to Sonny. She was even more good looking than at first glance. "Hi, I'm Chad nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand.

Sonny was stunned, it was the last reaction she had expected to get. Chad had a pretty bad reputation. She quickly snapped out of it and shook his hand. "I'm Sonny, it's nice to meet you too."

Chad sat next to his mom, and glanced at her. He had a feeling she had something to do with this. "Sonny, that's an interesting name." He pointed out, but he liked the originality of it. She really seemed like a girl he could go out with, not like the other girls he had dated.

"My dad gave me this nickname." She explained. "I didn't like it in the beginning but it suits me. My real name is Alison." She said with a kind smile. He really was nothing like the magazines made him look like. They got to talking and soon Mrs. Cooper excused herself and went to bed. "Do you know what your mom is doing ?" She asked a little out of the blue.

"Yeah, ever since my dad died she wants me to get married. She says that life is too short and that she didn't get enough time with my dad and doesn't want the same thing to happen to me." Chad explained, sadness evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bought this up." Sonny apologized, but Chad shrugged it off. "So you don't mind her doing this ?"

"Well, it's still a little weird and she was totally wrong in the beginning, but it makes her happy and I have to say she got it right this time." Chad said and it made Sonny blush. She stayed silent and it got Chad a little worried. "It means that I like you Sonny."

"Wow." Was all Sonny could say and it made Chad laugh. "I should probably go back to my hotel." Sonny said and got up from the couch and made her way to the front door.

She had a hand on the handle when Chad finally understood what she just said. "Sonny wait !" He called and ran after her. He put his hand above hers on the handle. "Can I see you tomorrow night ?" He asked her, and bowed his head in embarrassment when she didn't answer.

Sonny on her side was stunned, he was nothing like the other boys she dated back in Wisconsin yet he was as forward. She liked him to, but it seemed a little too fast. She really wanted to say yes though. "Yes." She finally said, it took her so much time that Chad wasn't sure it was her answer. "I'd love to see you tomorrow night."

Chad leaned in and kissed her cheek, the gesture made her blush and she hurried outside to her rental car in hope he wouldn't see her rosy cheeks. Chad closed the door behind her and went upstairs with a goofy grin on his lips, his mom was waiting up for him and opened her bedroom door when she heard him walk by. "So ?" She asked.

"Thanks mom, Sonny is a great girl." Chad said and his mom continued to look intently at him. "We're going out tomorrow night." He said with a grin and his mother engulfed him in a hug. She made it, she found someone to take care of her son. Tears escaped her eyes and Chad noticed. "Mom, it's just a date, there's no need to cry." He said laughing a little, and went to bed.

The next night, Chad was all set to take Sonny out on a semi romantic date. He wanted to take his time a little, as much as his mom wanted him married, he didn't want to rush into something this serious. He wanted to get to know Sonny before that. He was dressed in a dark purple dress shirt and jeans and Sonny was in a red sundress. They enjoyed a movie and then went to dinner, the all watched closely by paparazzi.

"I'm sorry about them." Chad apologized as he got in the driver seat of his convertible. "it's annoying but it's part of the job." He explained and pulled onto the busy street the best way he could without running over one of the photographers.

"It's okay, I was expecting this." Sonny said and smiled. "I had a really great evening Chad, thank you." Sonny said when Chad walked her back to her hotel room. She stopped in front of her door and smiled at him again, she was so happy that she couldn't hold it in.

"You're welcome. I had a great night too." He said and kissed her lips sweetly. Sonny found herself responding to the kiss and all too soon for her taste Chad pulled away. "Sweet dreams Sonny." He told her, pecked her cheek and went back home where his mom was waiting for him.

"I take it from your grin that you had a good date." She said when he walked in the foyer. Her voice startled him a little.

"Mom never do that again, you scared me." Chad said. Normally it wouldn't have startled him but he was so lost in thoughts thinking about Sonny that he hadn't noticed his mom sitting on the loveseat. She patted the seat next to her and he sat there. "Thank you again, she's amazing. We had lots of fun."

Things were doing great between Chad and Sonny, they had been dating for a few weeks and they were totally smitten for each other. That night Chad decided it was time to tell her he was in love with her. His mom gave them the house to themselves and Chad cooked a romantic dinner for the two of them. "Wow Chad, this is really good." Sonny complimented him after she swallowed the first mouthful.

They ate mostly in comfortable silence until Chad led Sonny outside by the pool side. "Sonny, I have something to tell you and you don't have to say anything back. I just have to let it out." He told her and took her hands in his before looking deep into her eyes. "I love you."

He expected Sonny to stay silent and go into shock like when he told her he liked her a few weeks earlier but she lashed her lips with his. "I love you too." She whispered when they pulled away, badly in need of air. Chad took her in his arms and led her to one of the lounge chairs there. They laid in each other's arms and watched the stars for a few moments. Sonny felt drowsy but she stayed silent, she didn't want that moment to stop so soon.

"We should go back inside." Chad said after about ten minutes. He got no answer from Sonny and found her fast asleep in his arms. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms, gosh how he would love to wake up like that every single morning of his life. He carried Sonny inside and laid with her on the living room couch. "Sweet dreams sunshine" He whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head before drifting to sleep too.

It had been the first night they spent together, nothing happened of course, but they both loved it none the less. Carol had been the one to wake them up, after she took a picture of them sleeping in each other's arms, when she got back home the next morning. Sonny got out of Chad's arms a little embarrassed. "I should go get ready for work." She said and pecked Chad on the lips quickly, she greeted Carol and hurried out the door.

"Thanks mom." Chad told his mom and stretched before going to his room and getting ready for work also. Sonny decided to stay in California and found a job in a nursery there. She was still staying in a hotel but was looking for a place. Chad was dying to ask her to move in with him and his mom, but it would considered rushing, it would also be weird living with his girlfriend under the same roof as his mother.

"Why is looking for an apartment here so hard ?" Sonny complained when she put her fourth newspaper down on Chad's kitchen table. She had been secretly wishing Chad would ask her to move in with him and his mom, at least till she would find something else.

Chad was looking at the newspaper too, looking for apartment also but for a totally different reason. Sonny was like his mom called her, his perfect bride. He was sure of that and he wanted to make her his wife someday, but not right now. So he took it one step at a time and started to look for a house or apartment for the two of them, without telling her of course. "I found it !" He claimed and Sonny tried to take the newspaper from him but he didn't let go of it.

"Chad, let me see." She whined but nothing could do.

Chad called the real estate agent and they could go visit it right away. He hung up and held out his hand for Sonny. "Let's go see it, I'm sure you'll love it." They met the real estate agent in front of the gated community and Sonny started to think that either Chad was insane or wanted to live with her. She hoped for the second option but the first seemed almost as likely.

The real estate agent led them to a house at the end of the community, it was gorgeous and Sonny turned to Chad who was grinning down at her. "So we're doing this ?" She asked him and he nodded. There was just no way he could be that insane. It was a two story house, when you entered the foyer there was a marble staircase leading to the three bedrooms upstairs. The master suite had a balcony, a huge bathroom and a closet the size of Sonny's hotel room. The living room was huge also, and Sonny fell completely in love with the kitchen. "You were right, I love it." She said and pecked his lips.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and turned to the real estate agent. "We're taking it." He told him with a grin and he left to get the paper work in his car. "We'll have a lot of packing to do, and shopping too." He said after a look at the empty room.

"Mom are you sure ?" Chad asked as Carol was looking through the drawers of her husband's desk. Chad had just told her he was planning on proposing to Sonny, and she was looking for Chad's grandmother's engagement ring.

"She gave it to your dad to give it to you when the time would come. He's not here to do it but I'm sure he would want you to have it." Carol told her son and finally found the ring box in the last drawer. "He would be proud of you, and I'm sure he would love Sonny." She said and handed him the box.

"Thanks mom, I love you." He said and hugged his mother. This became possible thanks to her stubbornness and Chad would always be thankful for what she did for him.

Chad took his time to plan his proposal, everything had to be perfect for the perfect girl. He kept it simple and prepared a romantic dinner for both of them on their terrace. He lit the candles just as Sonny passed the front door. "What's the occasion ?" She asked and laced her arms around Chad's neck before kissing him.

"you'll see." He told her charmingly. He help her on her seat and took his facing her. They ate like they would usually do, talking about their day, and then Chad took Sonny back inside and to their living room. Sonny sat on the couch and Chad knelt in front of her, the ring box open and revealing a simple yet beautiful ring. Sonny held her breath until Chad would pop the question. "Sonny, would you be my perfect bride and make me the happiest man on earth ?"

Sonny didn't have to think about it, she got to her knees and kissed Chad senseless. "Yes. One hundred time yes." She said with the hugest of smiles and kissed him again. Chad slipped his grandmother's ring on Sonny's finger and explained her whose it had been. "I'm sure your mother is really happy right now." She joked and kissed him again.


End file.
